Discovery
by Aylin.Moon
Summary: Feliciano decides to visit Ludwig. He enters his house, although Ludwig isn't home, and discovers something. It seems that the visit was a bad idea - or maybe not? A short GerIta one-shot.


**So, this is my first finished fanfiction ever. And it's my first English story – except for the ones I've written in school.**

**I hope neither is OOC, and if so, I apologize. Rated T because of mentioning porn involving dogs and minor yourse language. (I hope that rating is appropriate). Please enjoy :)**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy (though just a little)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor Feliciano Veneziano Vargas/North Italy and Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany. All that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Feliciano knocked. Since he and Ludwig hadn't seen each other for a long time, he wanted to visit him. No response. He knocked again, louder, more eagerly this time, but still – no response. The Nation decided to wait inside for Ludwig. Maybe he could watch a movie. Yes, he nodded, a movie was a good idea.

Feliciano rushed into the living room, looking for some DVDs – but he didn't found any. _Ludwig must have some movies! What else could he do if he gets bored?_

"Ah!" Finally he found some. They were hidden pretty good, but Feliciano didn't thought about that. A dog was on the cover of the first DVD he picked up, and he decided to watch it.

Ludwig found his door open. _What the..._ "Feliciano, are you here?" He got a whimper as a response. It came from the living room. "Feliciano!" Said person lay on the couch, curled up in a ball. He looked shocked. No, he looked actually traumatized. Panic surged up in the taller Nation. _What has happened here?_ "Feliciano, what happened?"

"There...there..." Feliciano sobbed. When he came down a little, he clang to Ludwig. "There were dogs in it... and they were doing...scary stuff!"

Ludwig looked confused – until his eyes found the opened DVD box. Ludwigs eyes widened. _He...he found my porn collection!_ He hugged Feliciano awkwardly. What should he do know? The poor, innocent boy would be traumatized for his whole – and surely very long – life! Why did he have to pick one of those which involved dogs? _Scheiße!_ "It's...it's okay. Just...try to forget, what you saw." Ludwig facepalmed himself mentally. Of course it wasn't that easy. But he just didn't know what to do or say! _Gott, bitte hilf mir!_

"Shhh. Look at me, Feliciano." The smaller Nation, still sobbing, did what he was told. Ludwig stroked his back and kissed him on the forhead. "Do you want to eat some pasta?"

Feliciano nodded. „Si!" His eyes were red from crying. _My poor, innocent Feli._ A sudden wave of love for his ally came over Ludwig. He picked him up in bridal style and brought him to the kitchen, planting another kiss on Felicianos forehead. He hoped that would comfort him at least a little.

They ate silently, both feeling awkward. When they finished, Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, but Feliciano cut him off. "Why...why do you have that stuff?"

Ludwig blushed. "I..." He had no idea how to answer this question.

"I think I actually don't want to know..." The awkward silence came back.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry that you saw that. I don't know how to put this right. -"

"Can I stay at your house and sleep with you tonight?"

Ludwig blushed more. _Idiot, he didn't mean_ that _kind of sleeping with me! _"S-sure!" Felicianos face lit up a bit.

_Gott, why does he have to be naked? _Since they hadn't slept together in one bed for a long time, Ludwig wasn't used to Feliciano sleeping next to him, hugging him – while being naked. He was relieved that Feliciano couldn't see how red he was in the face. Feliciano himself looked happy. _I wonder what he's dreaming...And I'm glad the porn doesn't bother him while sleeping!_ He mumbled something in his sleep. Ludwig was about to relax, but then -

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

He looked down to the sleeping Nation, his body frozen in shock. When Feliciano cuddled closer to him, Ludwig stuttered a silent "I-ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano" and kissed him – this time on the lips.

Scheiße! = Shit!

Gott, bitte hilf mir! = God, please help me!

Si! = Yes!

Ti amo = I love you

Ich liebe dich auch = I love you, too

**So, since English isn't my mother tongue and I still have to learn a lot, please don't be too harsh. Reviews and constructive critic are welcome, even if it's just correcting a mistake (and I'm pretty sure I've made some...) :) I know this story sucks! *dies***


End file.
